Secretos en las Sombras,Libro 2: clavos de Sangre
by Little Artist 123
Summary: Los años pasan, Equestria poco a poco se va recuperando de la recaída, parece que La Paz reinara por mucho tiempo, inclusive ahora Rainbow Dash y Twilight son madres. Lo que todos ignoran completamente es que la vez anterior, el mal no había sido destruido, solo descansa, crece y espera a Salir.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Restauración y Destrucción

Pasan los meses rápidamente en Ponyville y en el resto del mundo, la restauración del resto de ciudades del mundo como Canterlot entre otros pequeños pueblos y reinos se está gestando, poco a poco se empezaba a recuperar de la destrucción, todos los ponys y demás habitantes de Equestria se unieron a la causa, todos los que aún están en condiciones de trabajar están ayudando con el propósito de restaurar este mundo que era su hogar.

Muchos de los lobos que estaban del lado de los ponys fueron purificados transformándose en lobos grises, estos lobos eran realmente pacíficos y ya no les lastimaba la luz, sin embargo ellos seguían prefiriendo la noche para salir y vigilar a los ponys, protegiéndolos ante cualquier posible amenaza, ellos se establecieron en bosques un poco apartados de las ciudades de los ponys para evitar algún mal entendido con ellos, algunos se habían quedado en otros lugares, una pareja de lobos se estableció en el tártaro.

Y otra pareja más se quedó en Ponyville, más sin embargo estos estaban bajo custodia de Minene dado a que ella quiso hacerse responsable de ellos, dado a que Twilight no quería a esas cosas serca del castillo a los lobos no les importaba ellos se quedaron en las a fueras de Ponyville, y Minene decidió quedarse con Rainbow Dash, a esta última no le pareció la idea, pero Minene insistió mucho y Rainbow finalmente aceptó de buena manera.

La intérprete de las condolencias se pasa sus días observando Ponyville y sus cercanías en lo alto de la casa de Rainbow y en algunas ocasiones por el balcón de Twilight, vigilando, a esta última le preocupaba que haga eso y más que nada por qué nunca la veía comer ni dormir, la realidad era que no lo necesitaba, lo hacía por gusto pero lo único esencial para vivir era el agua y nada más, aún que no lo pareciera la pegaso asía un rol de perro guardián vigilando una posible amenaza, tenía más que nada ubicados a los Simbionte splinter que aún quedaban sueltos, más que nada en Ayano.

En base a los conocimientos de Minene los ponys an creados nuevos trajes y tecnología para combatir a las criaturas de sabia y espinas, ellos están siempre preparados para cualquier ataque de esas cosas, en los primeros meses abundaban en gran número, y eran llevados al tartaro por órdenes de celestia, en esos meses también los ataques eran muchos por lo que se empezaron a establecer pequeñas academias para enseñar defensa personal a los ponys, ya que ahora era algo absolutamente necesario.

Esas cosas con todo y la nueva tecnología siguen apareciendo y son tan escurridizos que casi siempre logran escapar el no tener guía no les impedía seguir su naturaleza altamente agresiva.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville (más específicamente en la casa de Rainbow Dash).

Con el pasar de los meses el vientre de Rainbow Dash a estado creciendo un poco, ella estaba embarazada de Sonic, el pony erizo que hace casi 2 años había caído en Equestria y había ayudado en su salvación, a Rainbow le dolió la idea de que se fuera y ahora solo le queda como recuerdo de lo que fue Sonic una de las esmeraldas del caos la cual era de color azul cielo, y el hijo que se estaba gestando en su vientre, más sin embargo aún faltaba mucho para que naciera.

En estos momentos ella estaba tirada en la sala de su cuarto gritando de Dolor, su estómago estaba morado y la pegaso estaba Vomitado sangre, prácticamente se estaba muriendo allí mismo. En eso recuerda cómo llegó a estar allí.

Flash Back.

Hace poco más de 3 meses.

La noticia del doctor había dejado atónitas a ambas yeguas, ninguna de las 2 decía nada, por su parte por esa noticia que a Rainbow Dash le calló como proyectil ella se quedó más que perpleja y en completo Shock, por unos segundos se quedó sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

Al ver esto flutershy decidió salir para hablar con el médico a solas, mientras dejaba a Rainbow Dash aun intentando asimilar la noticia, después de un rato flutershy regresa y le pide al médico que las deje solas para ella poder hablar con su amiga, la pegaso amarilla se acerca a la pegaso cían.

\- flu...flutershy, dime que es mentira...debe ser mentira...o un error...- dise aún en Shock la pegaso cían

\- Bueno, la verdad es que yo no podría decirte mentiras, y tampoco hay ningún error, acabo de hablar con el médico y me dijo que las pruebas de hormonas que te hicieron, dieron positivo, también te hicieron un ultrasonido para ver si tenías algún órgano dañado, eso lo confirmo, es verdad, Estás embarazada Rainbow Dash - explica flutershy

\- Nooooo! debe ser un error o un sueño, yo...yo no puedo...yo no puedo estar embarazada!- grita un poco desesperada la pegaso

\- Bueno Dash tampoco es como para que te lo tomes así, un hijo siempre es una bendición y- dijo flutershy pero fue interrumpida

\- no! No lo acepto, yo...ahora que voy a hacer?!- grito muy desesperada Rainbow Dash

\- Dash perdóname- dijo flutershy en voz baja acto seguido le dio una bofetada a Rainbow Dash, esto dejó sorprendida a la pegaso cían

\- lo que vas a hacer es calmarte, debes guardar la calma eso podría hacerle daño a tu bebé, además es una buena noticia, vas a tener un bebe - dijo flutershy

\- no creo que puedas entender cómo me siento flutershy- dijo Rainbow con un tono pesimista

\- oh vamos no seas exagerada, aún si no te entiendo puedo encontrar una forma, como siempre lo e echo para comprender a mi mejor amiga - dise Flutershy con un tono tranquilizador

Rainbow sonríe un poco nerviosa.

\- entonces...yo voy...a tener un bebé...?, voy a ser madre...como Twilight?- pregunta Rainbow para sí misma en voz alta

\- Bueno así parece, y si ya sé que acabo de decirte que es una buena noticia, pero aun así tengo un par de preocupaciones respecto a esto - menciona flutershy con un tono serio

\- cuáles? Que te preocupa?- pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- primero y más importante, quien es el padre?- pregunta Flutershy

\- yo...yo no sé...de quien...podría...ser- mintió la pegaso cían

\- enserio no lo sabes?, vamos Dash, que no te de pena, no pasa nada si es de uno de los guardias que nos resguardaron, o quizá de alguno de tus compañeros Wonderbolt, o algún día en una fiesta quizá - menciona flutershy

Rainbow suspira, estaba un poco acorralada, pero se trataba de flutershy , su amiga de la infancia, sabía que si podía confiar en alguien en este momento era ella.

\- Bueno, pasó algo ase unas cuantas semanas, antes de que Sonic se fuera, yo no sé cómo explicarlo, pero sentía una sensación de calor muy grande al estar cerca de el, entonces un día, fui honesta y él también, y una cosa llevo a la otra- dise Rainbow con un gran sonrojo en su cara

\- Bueno, al menos si sabes con quien fue y fue con el consentimiento de ambos, oye y...lo disfrutaste?- pregunta Flutershy

La cara de Rainbow se pone más roja de lo que ya estaba.

\- no lo disfrute, me encanto, me fascino, tanto así que fue toda una semana de noches de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, fue extraño en algunas ocasiones, pero se sintió extremadamente bien - pensó Rainbow mordiéndose los labios muy avergonzada

\- creo que no debí preguntar eso-piensa flutershy

\- em...no tengo por qué decirte eso...- responde Rainbow aún roja como tomate

\- perdón, es que quería estar segura de que nadie abusó de ti- dise Flutershy

\- abusar de mi?- pregunta a Rainbow

\- lo sé es un pensamiento muy negativo para una noticia cómo está, pero por todo lo que a pasado, solo quería estar segura - responde flutershy

\- tranquila flutershy, creo que te preocupas demasiado- dise Rainbow un poco burlona

\- Bueno, creo que eso ahora no importa demasiado - piensa flutershy

\- Bueno, en verdad esto no estaba en mis planes, no sé qué are, de momento solo sé que esperare a que nazca y cuando eso pase decidiré si lo mejor es que ese bebé esté conmigo, o con otra yegua más responsable que yo, la verdad dudo ser un buen ejemplo para un niño, y más tratándose de uno propio - reflexionaba Rainbow en su mente

\- entonces, vas a continuar con esto?- pregunta Flutershy

\- hasta que nazca, si, ya veré que es lo que pasa después de eso, por qué preguntas?- pregunta Rainbow

\- Bueno a eso quería llegar, lo otro que me preocupa es, tu estado de salud, y el precio tan alto que te puede costar el seguir con el embarazo - dise Flutershy con gran seriedad

\- a que te refieres?- pregunta Rainbow confundida

\- hable con el médico, sobre lo que te pudo causar la hemorragia, y el no encontró nada en ti, lo que me lleva a pensar que, que fue tu bebé- dise Flutershy con seriedad

\- que? No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme- dise Rainbow aún más confundida

\- Rainbow Dash, esto es muy serio, posiblemente tu bebé sea muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que tú pudieras soportar, quizá el es el que te lastima desde dentro, si es así, nada garantiza que no se volverá a repetir- dise Flutershy muy seria

\- y exactamente que te hiso pensar algo así de tonto?- pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- Dash,no me tomes por tonta, te conozco desde que somos pequeñas, sé cuando estás bien y cuando no, ya antes había notado que tenías malestares de dolor, aún que no tan fuertes y graves como el de esta noche, tu hijo mientras más crece dentro de ti, parece que te está lastimando más y más, y si esto continúa así, quizá termine matándote incluso antes de tan siquiera nacer, ambos morirían, y ahora te repito la pregunta enserio estás dispuesta a recorrer este largo camino hasta el final?- pregunta Flutershy con seriedad

\- me estás insinuando que debo...abortar al bebe..?- pregunta Rainbow tragando saliva

\- Bueno técnicamente aún no es un bebé, ahora es un paracito que te está quitando la vida, como ya te dije si esto continúa así temo que termine matándote si lo conservas dentro de ti mucho tiempo - dise Flutershy con preocupación

\- no voy a abortar!, puede que no allá estado en mis planes pero es un ser vivo! Y si algo e aprendido en casi 2 años es que todos los seres vivos tenemos derecho a existir, puede que no esté en mis planes ser madre, pero eso no me da el derecho de terminar con una vida, solo porque fui una calenturienta!- responde Rainbow Dash un tanto enojada

\- Dash, piénsalo, Luthien y Lumet casi asen que Twilight muera en el parto, y eso que ellas no le causaron ningún problema hasta la hora del parto, ahora vete a ti misma, imagínate a ti, tú sólo esperas uno, el cual a lo mucho tiene un par de meses y ya te está provocando gran daño desde dentro, aún si sobrevives a todo el tiempo que esté dentro de ti, cosa que hasta yo dudo, quizá no lo hagas a la hora de parir - le explica flutershy a Rainbow Dash

Esta última se cruza de patas un poco molesta.

-eso no me importa, si hay probabilidad de que los 2 vivamos, entonces lo demás no me importa- responde Rainbow Dash

\- tranquila, no es para que te enojes, pero parece que no entiendes que puedes morir, morir por un em "capricho" tuyo - regaña flutershy

\- no me importa, igual sería mejor que el se salve, aún le quedaría una vida por delante, en cambio yo ya soy más grande ya e vivido, quizá no lo que tenía que vivir pero quiero darle ese privilegio, y si hay probabilidad de que los 2 vivamos entonces no importara lo que allá tenido que pasar

\- pero si mueres, quien estará con el bebé?, el va a querer a su madre- señala flutershy

\- no hay más discusión Flutershy,no abortare, lo voy a tener lo que pase después lo veré en su momento- responde Rainbow algo confiada, aunque realmente estaba llena de dudas y miedos, pero no no iba a admitir, al menos no en ese momento.

\- te conozco desde hace años, pero debo de admitir que, no conocía un lado tan maduro de ti- piensa Flutershy.

Poco después se fueron del hospital y regresaron al castillo de Twilight, en el resto de la pijamada Rainbow solo se quedó pensando en la reciente noticia, la idea del aborto era algo que le repudiaba, a pesar de que nunca en su vida se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de ser madre, tampoco era tan cruel como para quitarle la vida a otro ser como si no valiera nada. Si bien no estaba segura de querer conservarlo si estaba segura de recorrer el camino hasta el final, prácticamente ignorando que le puede costar la vida continuar con el embarazo.

Fin del Flash back.

En la actualidad la pegaso seguía emocionalmente destrozada, seguía en la etapa del duelo de la negación por el hecho de que el  
Primer hombre que amo de verdad de momento no estaba con ella y más en esa difícil situación.

Minene y flutershy intentaron ayudarla a superar esto y que ella siga con su vida, pero Rainbow Dash era demasiado necia, cada vez que podía ella se sentaba a pensar en esos momentos aunque no fueron tantos si eran muy valiosos para ella.

Twilight y las demás no entendían que le pasaba, por qué se aislaba tanto, por qué no quería hablar con nadie o por qué a veces cuando estaba en público usaba una túnica sin la capucha.

Actualmente con las únicas que aún era Abierta era con Flutershy, Minene y Galadriel, la causante del antiguo mal de Equestria aún que a ella no podía contarle todo sobre cómo se sentía, por qué eso sería revelar muchos detalles del pasado de la princesa pelirroja, pasado que era un total misterio para ella.

Ella no tenía idea de que ella fue la reina por no decir la última de la especie de alicornios negros, y menos tenía idea de que ella sumió todo en tinieblas, oscuridad y que casi lleva a los ponys al borde de la extinción.

Ahora ella era solo una alicornio normal, sin embargo aún que ella no lo sabía aún conservaba gran parte de ese enorme poder que demostró tener, ya que lo que Sonic y Minene hicieron con ella fue sólo extraerle su esencia oscura, pero no le extrajeron sus poderes, por lo que aún conserva gran parte de ellos, pero no tiene idea, de que dentro de su ser aún guardaba gran poder ,quizá no era tan grande como cuando era un alicornio negro, pero aun así, en su estado actual si ella tuviera un hipotético duelo de magia con celestia y Twilight, ella ganaría sin ningún problema.

Galadriel era una yegua muy confundida en todo el sentido de la palabra, no recordaba nada, ni un solo detalle de su pasado, y eso en parte la deprimía, siendo únicamente consolada por Rainbow y Minene, Twilight y las demás guardaban su distancia de ella, Twilight no lo admitía y de echo se sentía decepcionada por sí misma por sentirse así, pero no podía evitar guardar cierto odio y rencor, siempre que la veía por más que no quisiera Twilight solo veía a la loca que la torturó, planeo un secuestro a una de sus amigas, destruyó su mundo y que en muchas ocasiones casi la mata.

Galadriel realmente no comprendía por qué Twilight siempre la miraba con gran seriedad en su cara, no entendía por qué la princesa de la amistad procuraba tener el menor contacto posible con ella.

Cuando la mente de Galadriel no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie, ella a veces se encerraba en su cuarto sin nada de luz y había pequeños espectáculos para sí misma combinando algún elemento y magia, su favorito era combinar fuego y hielo con magia, su magia podía tomar muchas figuras de cosas que ella deseara y podía hacer que se movieran por todo el lugar, era cómo crear figuras con las sombras pero que se podían mover y las podías tocar, por alguna razón cuando miraba sus ilustraciones de magia y elementos sentía algo dentro de su ser, como si no fuera la primera vez que ella realizaba ese hechizo.

Ella no lo recuerda pero ese hechizo lo usaba con mucha frecuencia para entretener a su hija, así la pequeña se entretenía y al igual que su madre, se deslumbraba por tal belleza realizada con magia.

Eso De alguna forma calmaba a Galadriel, pero también asía que sintiera una especie de vacío en su interior, pero realmente no entendía a qué se debía.

Galadriel con mucha frecuencia tenía grandes migrañas, era su memoria que casi siempre intentaba regresar pero no podía, ese hechizo de memoria de Twilight era poderoso, por lo que de momento no había riesgo de que ella recuerde algo de su pasado.

Un poco harta de ver a Twilight en esas actitudes Rainbow Dash finalmente decide hablar con Twilight sobre su actitud cortante con Galadriel.

\- Twilight qué pasa contigo?, por qué siempre eres tan grosera con Galadriel?- pregunta Rainbow a Twilight

\- no sé de que me hablas - dise Twilight mientras tiraba un pañal sucio en un bote de basura y le colocaba un pañal limpio a Luthien.

\- Twilight no me tomes por tonta, e visto que te has comportado de una manera muy cortante y muy grosera con ella, y veo que lo haces apropósito, porque eres así con ella? Si ella no te a hecho nada malo?- pregunta Rainbow con un poco de fastidio

-escucha Rainbow Dash, tanto tú como yo sabemos perfectamente lo que ella hizo - dise Twilight colocando a Luthien en su corral con Lumet y algunos juguetes.

\- pero si ella ya cambio, ya no es el mismo ser que planeo mi secuestro e hizo todo lo demás por valla a saber celestia qué razón - dise Rainbow

\- a ti solo te secuestró y no recuerdas nada de lo que te hizo, pero a mi me capturó, me torturo, me obligó a ver cómo era devorada por mi propia hija y amenazo con quitarme a Lumet!, e hizo que te buscáramos por cielo y tierra para que todo el tiempo estuvieras debajo de nosotros!- responde Twilight furiosa

-no te digo que simplemente lo olvides y la perdones, sólo perdónala, si celestia pudo perdonar a luna cuando se convirtió en Nightmare moon, por qué tú no podrías perdonarla a ella, además el castigo de Luna fue menor, ella estuvo más de 5000 años encerrada ella sola en una gema, después de tanto tiempo en soledad, creo que cualquiera se habría convertido en lo que ella se convirtió, hasta tu o incluso yo- dise Rainbow

\- no nos compares con ella - dise Twilight

\- oh venga Twilight, ella solo necesita conocer más la vida en este mundo, hacer amigos, adaptarse, si sigues con esa actitud no creo que ayudes mucho, te recuerdo que eres la princesa de la amistad, pero no estás siendo muy amistosa con ella - dise Rainbow Dash un poco más seria

Twilight mira a Rainbow con el ceño fruncido y se queda pensando un poco, ella recordó todo lo que pasó en este tiempo, el cómo se sintió y él como había tratado a los demás cuando Rainbow Dash fue secuestrada, las múltiples torturas qué pasó no una si no varias beses cuando ella y Sonic se quedaron atrapados y él como ella la torturó en el imperio de cristal, las escenas llenas de morbo en Canterlot.

\- Rainbow perdón por mi actitud, pero no puedo perdonarla así como si no hubiera pasado nada, ella casi me lo quita todo, y no creas que cambiare de opinión solo porque tú me lo pides - responde Twilight

\- por favor Twilight, inténtalo, si no es por mi entonces inténtalo por tus hijas, se el ejemplo de madre que ellas necesitan para ser igual o mejores princesas que tú, que sean 20% mejor- dise Rainbow Dash con optimismo

\- Bueno, lo intentaré, aún que muchas de las cosas an cambiado en este mundo, aún no me acostumbro a ver a lobos serca de aki- dise Twilight

\- estoy segura que así será al principio pero luego ya ni los notaras- responde Rainbow.

De repente Rainbow siente un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, Rainbow intenta aguantarse pero el dolor aumenta y la pegaso no puede evitar gemir de dolor.

\- Rainbow!, te encuentras bien?!- pregunta Twilight muy preocupada

\- no...- murmura Rainbow y escupe sangre, la pegaso cían se pone pálida y se queda en el suelo temblando.

Twilight no sabía si temblaba de dolor o temblaba de frío

\- Twi...Twilight...sa...sálvanos - dise Rainbow como un susurro al borde del desmayo

Twilight ase que Rainbow la use de apoyo para así llegar al hospital, en el camino en un par de ocasiones Rainbow llego a vomitar, en el par de ocasiones que lo hiso, la pegaso empeoró, se puso más pálida, la razón por la que no moría desangrada aún después de todo el daño que le provocaba el bebé, era por las habilidades de sanación de Darcksie que aún estaban activas en su cuerpo, pero ni esas habilidades de sanación son suficientes para curarla de las hemorragias internas que le provoca su hijo.

Minene sabía que de no ser por esas habilidades y por el hechizo de sanación que ella le aplicaba a Rainbow ella probablemente ya habría muerto desde su primer mes de gestación de no ser por esos pequeños detalles en su cuerpo.

Eso hacía su cuerpo más fuerte, y solo así podía terminar con esto, estando dispuesta a darle la oportunidad de vivir a su hijo, aún si esto significa que su propia vida deba terminar, La intérprete de las condolencias ( Minene) sigue pensando que es mejor que Rainbow se olvide de mantener vivo el legado de Sonic, ella prefiere que Rainbow viva y ella así pueda cumplir la promesa de Sonic, en lugar de tener que hacer de madre sustituta para el hijo de Sonic.

Cuando finalmente llegan al hospital Rainbow queda inconsciente, ella despierta 3 días después, pero para su sorpresa estaba en su cama y no solo eso estaba en su casa, ella mira su cuerpo, más específicamente su vientre, no se notaba a simple vista, alguien realmente tendría que mirarla muy detenidamente para notar el bulto, Rainbow tenía la ventaja de que aún estaba en los primeros meses, a lo mucho creía que estaba empezando el tercero y por eso aún no se notaba, sin embargo casi siempre a partir de los 4 meses se empieza a notar ya a simple vista, esto la ponía en un dilema si decirle o no decirle a nadie más sobre esto.

De momento las únicas que lo sabían eran Flutershy y Minene, pero de todas maneras si no decía algo al final su vientre terminaría delatándola.

Por la puerta entra minene que nomás se asoma y se vuelve a Ir, a los pocos segundos regresa con Twilight, a juzgar por la expresión de la joven alicornio, a Rainbow no le fue difícil deducir que ya lo sabía.

\- cómo te sientes Rainbow Dash?- pregunta Twilight preocupada pero con un tono muy serio

\- ah, mejor, por favor dime qué no le dijiste a nadie- responde Rainbow un poco preocupada

\- no, supuse que tendrías tus motivos, Rainbow jamás debiste ponerte en peligro en la cacería de los splinter o en la reconstrucción del pueblo, lo vi en el cromosoma, no lo sabía - dise Twilight preocupada

\- no, eso fue culpa mía por ocultarlo- responde Rainbow suspirando

Las 2 amigas se abrazan pero Twilight seguía un poco seria.

\- ahora no se te nota, pero que aras cuando empiece a notarse?- pregunta Twilight

Rainbow iba a responder pero se detiene al sentir náuseas, al posiblemente no poder correr al baño Rainbow levanta un bote de basura que tenía al lado de su cama y vomita en el, luego levanta la mirada.

Twilight se queda sin aliento al ver que lo que contenía era sangre, y está aún estaba presente en la boca de la pegaso cían.

\- Rainbow tú no estás bien, tú- dise Twilight pero Rainbow la interrumpe

\- ya se, estoy consciente de que estoy muriendo y de que podría morir por continuar con esto, incluso antes de llegar al final - responde Rainbow

\- que otras opciones tienes?- pregunta Twilight

\- minene me ayuda con su hechizo de curación eso y las habilidades de sanación que me dejó darcksie me mantienen viva, pero no sé si sea suficiente, dudo mucho de este plan y sigo con el miedo a morir junto con él o ella - responde Rainbow con una voz entre cortada

\- Bueno, es tu decisión, si no quieres que nadie más lo sepa lo entiendo, pero ten por seguro de que si sigues así tarde o temprano lo sabrán, creo que sería muy impactante que nuestras amigas se enteraran de que estabas embarazada, después de haber muerto - dise Twilight muy seria y deja la habitación de Rainbow dejándola sola.

Rainbow se queda callada ella mira por debajo de las cobijas y ve su vientre, ella pone un casco sobre el.

\- si voy a morir, al menos quiero darte la oportunidad de vivir, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, los 2 tenemos el mismo derecho a vivir, y no soy nadie para negártelo, si tiene que ser mi vida, por la tuya, pues que así sea-...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un pequeño gran problema

Pasan los meses, a medida que los meses pasaban y tal y como habían dicho Twilight y flutershy entre más avanzaba el embarazo de Rainbow Dash, los ataques de dolor era cada vez más frecuentes, Una vez le dio en medio de una pequeña reunión de amistad con las demás y no tuvo más remedio que confesarlo, sorprendiendo a todas las mane, Spike, Starlight e incluso a Galadriel, menos a Twilight y flutershy pues ellas fueron las primeras en enterarse y fue por el mismo método.

En esos meses más cosas habían pasado Galadriel quiso actuar inmediatamente para ayudar a su amiga y empezó a buscar libros en la biblioteca de Twilight, Twilight estaba muy ocupada atendiendo sus deberes reales y flash le ayudaba con las gemelas por lo que nunca la vigilaban a ella y eso podía ser un arma de doble filo, cuando Galadriel leía en la biblioteca de Twilight tenía una especie de Mini flash Back de cuando era una alicornio negro y se sentaba en su biblioteca por horas a leer hechizos de alta magia antigua.

El hechizo de la memoria de Twilight aún estaba activo en ella por lo que solo eran recuerdos fugases y no muy claros, la cabeza le empieza de doler a Galadriel pero esta vez fue un dolor más intenso al hacer algo que ella acostumbraba a ser mucho con su otra identidad, más sin embargo como aún no había pasado tanto tiempo el hechizo aún estaba activo y seguía sin haber peligro por el momento.

En este día Minene estaba enseñándole a Rainbow conceptos básicos de la magia de los contratistas pero no importaba lo que hiciera simplemente el hacer salir la magia no era lo suyo, por lo que Minene optó por otro método, le puso a leer unos libros, Rainbow al principio no quiso pero realmente no le quedó mucha opción pues no podía aser muchos esfuerzos ahora que estaba embarazada, aún que en parte ella aún seguía sin entender el significado de estar embarazada y tener un hijo o hija.

Minene llega a la casa de Rainbow Dash y se sorprende al verla, era como ver a un alumno dormido en clase, Rainbow estaba aparentemente dormida sobre la mesa de su sala, Minene va con ella y levanta su cabeza y ve que tenía sangre fresca en la nariz, Minene mueve a Rainbow y está reacciona.

\- oye, te encuentras bien?- pregunta Minene un tanto preocupada

\- si, Minene es solo que...- dise Rainbow sobándose su cabeza

\- no me digas que esto también tiene que ver con ese paracito al que llamas bebé- dise Minene con severidad

\- no,Minene...aún que no me creas, el bebé no tuvo nada que ver con eso- responde Rainbow Dash

\- en fin vine a llevarte a una cita que programe para ver cómo va todo, pero tu apariencia física no me da muy buenas noticias - dise Minene muy seria.

Rainbow toma un espejo en la mesa y se mira, solo habían pasad meses a lo mucho y ya se veia bastante demacrada, ella estaba pálida, los colores de su crin se habían opacado, tenía unas ojeras producto de la falta de sueño por los dolores a casi todas horas y posiblemente por anemia, pues aparte de perder mucha sangre, esta también había perdido hierro y nutrientes, para tener 22 años realmente parecía que tenía más de 40.

\- te ves horrible- dise Minene

Rainbow sonríe levemente.

\- si a mí también me alegra verte por aki - dise un tanto sarcástica y limpia la sangre de su nariz.

\- enserio creo que es mejor que no sigas con esto - dise Minene

\- ya lo hemos hablado, es la regla del universo un intercambio, mi vida por la suya!- dise Rainbow casi gritando de enojo

\- calmada, no es para que te enojes - dise Minene un poco sorprendida, Dash jamás le había hablado así

\- no es eso, es que a veces enserio no sé qué tengas en tu cabeza además de magia, no sé qué pienses de mi o del bebé, sólo sé que realmente no me quieres, sólo me "cuidas" por una promesa que le hiciste a Sonic - responde Rainbow con seriedad

\- Bueno, pero qué hay de él resto de las manes?, ellas aún te quieren y ellas si son tus amigas- dise Minene un tanto indiferente

\- a la única que realmente considero mi amiga es a Flutershy, todas consideran a Twilight como su amiga pero no todas nosotras nos consideramos amigas entre nosotras- responde Rainbow

\- oficialmente creo que Darcksie le lavo más de lo que parece el cerebro- piensa Minene.

Minene llevo a Rainbow al hospital de Ponyville, en el mismo muchos ponys la miraban raro, y algunos empezaron a susurrar, expandiendo chismes, chismes que a Rainbow Dash de momento le importaban menos que una pelusa.

Finalmente llega su turno y ella junto con Minene entra al consultorio, el médico saludo amablemente a las 2 yeguas, Minene la respondió el saludo pero Rainbow seguía indiferente.

\- disculpe, señorita Rainbow Dash, le pasa algo?- pregunta el médico al ver la cara tan seria de la pegaso cían

\- no, no me pasa nada- responde Rainbow un tanto indiferente

El médico saca una bomba especial para medir la presión y un pulso metro para medir la frecuencia cardiaca.

\- bien, como siempre primero revisaremos su presión, la temperatura corporal y finalmente vamos a usar el cromosoma para hacer el ultrasonido y ver cómo sigue el bebé - explica el médico.

\- prosiga - responde Rainbow con un tono inexpresivo aún que realmente ella estaba así esperando que no le diera otro de sus achaques de dolor, ese día casi no sintió dolores, parecía que al estarse quedando sin espacio el bebé se iba calmando un poco.

El médico prosigue en hacer los procedimientos médicos de rutina, por su parte Rainbow Dash tenía la mirada perdida y se estaba preguntado en dónde y cómo la estaría pasando Sonic en esos momentos, si aún la recordaba, si ya se habría dado cuenta de que la esmeralda azul cielo no está en su mundo y si estaría pensado en ella, esa última idea le pareció un poco absurda, se gustaban y llegaron a ser amigos con derechos pero nunca fueron nada formal, novios o al menos amantes.

Pasan los minutos y luego de unos procedimientos y exámenes simples el médico se detiene.

\- Bueno, fuera de su grave anemia, parece que de momento está todo bien- dise el médico con una falsa sonrisa, él no era estúpido era más que evidente que Rainbow no estaba bien por muchos más motivos pero a ella le enfurecía que le recordaran eso.

\- está bien, ya me puedo retirar?- pregunta Rainbow de mala gana y Minene le da un codazo

En parte a Rainbow Dash hace meses que le dejo de importar su estado de salud, le importaba más que el bebé en su interior estuviera bien para que al menos él viviera

\- ultrasonido, me imagino que debe de estar ansiosa por saber cómo sigue su bebé, pues ahora va a poder verlo - dise el médico

\- si adelante- dise Rainbow dando un largo suspiro

Rainbow se recuesta en la cama médica, el médico con su magia levita un gel especial azul y lo unta en el vientre de Rainbow para luego con el transductor del cromosoma poder ver la imagen del feto a través del monitor.

\- bien aki está- dise el médico mirando el monitor

Rainbow voltea a ver también al monitor y puede ver a través de una imagen no muy clara la silueta del bebé, Rainbow miraba un tanto sorprendida, un sentimiento encontrado en ella había despertado, era algo que no podía describir con palabras.

\- parece estar bien pero no se puede saber eso con solo mirar este Angulo- dise el médico y mueve el transductor del cromosoma, para ver el feto desde otro ángulo

\- es...ese es mi bebé?- pregunta Rainbow en completo shock

\- si, se ve que está bien, a pesar de tener unas semanas de desarrollo adelantado, pero fuera de eso parece que está todo bien y a pesar de que su condición dise lo contrario parece que está no está representado ningún peligro para ambos - dise el médico

\- si...- dise Rainbow sin dejar de ver la silueta en el monitor, en eso puede ver cómo la silueta se mueve y da una leve patada.

\- La...la sentí...- dise Rainbow un tanto extrañada, ya antes había sentido cómo se movía, pero ella siempre veía esos movimientos como una lenta y dolorosa tortura, realmente nunca se detenía a pensar en lo que esa "tortura" significaba, pese a que ella lo decía nunca se detuvo a pensar que eso significaba que tenía una nueva vida, que poco a poco iba creciendo.

\- disculpe señorita, pero si lo desea puedo decirle que será- dise el médico con amabilidad

\- como dise?- pregunta Rainbow un poco extrañada

\- Quizá usted no alcance a ver bien por lo oscuro de la imagen pero yo puedo tomar una foto y cambiar las tonalidades para decirle que será, si un niño o una niña, pero claro sólo si usted lo desea - explica el médico

\- em...yo..- dise Rainbow un poco trabada pues ya se había hecho a la idea de que lo más probable es que ella muriera cuando naciera por lo que no estaba tan preocupada por eso

\- PERO CLARO QUE QUIERE SABERLO!- se escucha una voz, los 3 ponys voltean y ven que pinkie pie había irrumpido en el consultorio

\- Niña rosada, se supone que si vas a andar de acosadora con Rainbow por lo menos ten la decencia de esperar afuera!- rebaña Minene

Por su parte Rainbow se mostraba muy avergonzada de que pinkie la encontrara así, pues Ase medio año pasó algo similar en su semana de "entrenamiento especial" con Sonic

\- discúlpanos Rainbow, estábamos esperando pero ella cuando escucho lo del género inmediatamente se echó para adentro, tratamos de detenerla pero ya había entrado.

\- que?!, que todas estaban espiándome?!- pregunta Rainbow irritada

\- yo no - dise Twilight quien iba a entrando

En su lomo tenía una silla especial donde tenía a sus gemelas, Luthien y Lumet.

\- eso fue por qué estabas en el pediatra con las niñas, si no te aseguro que también abrías estado con la oreja clavada en la puerta- dise Minene

\- todo mundo lo aria, y yo sólo querría ser popular - dise Twilight y ríe un poco

\- cariño lo sentimos pero teníamos curiosidad- dise Rarity

\- Bueno yo no la verdad no veo caso interferir si ya tomaste tu decisión- dice Applejack

\- bueno como sea, que será?,Niño o niña, Niño o niña, Niño o niña?- repetía pinkie mientras saltaba de emoción sin parar

\- pinkie primero tranquilízate- dise Twilight

\- A decir verdad a mí también me da curiosidad el saber que será - dise Flutershy un poco tímida

\- Bueno sólo puedo decirlo si la paciente así lo desea- dise el médico

En eso pinkie se arrodilla a los pies de Rainbow.

\- por favor Rainbow!, di que siiiiiiiii!- dise pinkie prácticamente rogando

\- Bueno ya estuvo bola de viejas chismosas!, déjenla en paz, ella es la que va a decidir, si saberlo o no- dise Minene

Rainbow la mira detenidamente

\- aunque si tengo algo de curiosidad de saber si Sonic tendrá un hijo o hija - piensa Minene, algo que Rainbow pudo escuchar por qué ella estaba Mirando

\- vamos dashie!, me muero por saber que será!- dise pinkie aun rogando

Rainbow mira a sus amigas, luego mira a las hijas de Twilight y posteriormente mira su vientre, ella coloca un casco sobre él y le da una leve caricia.

\- está bien, por favor dígame qué será - dise finalmente Rainbow Dash y a su vez piensa

\- de todos modos dudo volverlo a ver, todo apunta a que sólo viviré unos segundos a lo mucho cuando nazca, además estoy segura de que mis padres aceptarán a su nieto o nieta - piensa Rainbow

\- bien, parece que...será...una niña - dice el médico aun mirando el monitor

\- una niña?!- dicen todas las yeguas presentes

\- ina ?- balbucea la pequeña Luthien

Twilight voltea a ver a su hija.

\- dijiste algo?- pregunta Twilight a Luthien

La pequeña mira a su madre y luego ríe.

\- si,si,si!, una hermosa niña será,yay, ya quiero que salga para que juguemos juntas con las gemelas de Twilight!- dise pinkie más que emocionada

\- por esos dolores que Rainbow sufre estaba 65% segura de que sería un Niño, y el otro 35% de que sería niña - dise Twilight mientras miraba a sus gemelas, Luthien estaba entretenida jugando con un osito de peluche, por otro lado Lumet estaba durmiendo tranquila con un chupete en su boca.

\- esto es emocionante!- dise Flutershy

\- si ya quiero que nazca esa criaturita!, are una gran fiesta en su honor, de aki hasta que nazca!, tengo que planear un baby shower para Rainbow!, igual o mejor que qué organice para Twilight!- dise pinkie aún muy emocionada

\- pinkie!, ustedes saben muy bien lo que va a pasar conmigo una vez que nazca!- dise Rainbow con severidad

\- oh...si...ya recordé...- dijo bajando de la nube y entrando en un estado triste, su crin se ase lacea y sus colores más opacos

\- pinkie, te encuentras bien?- pregunta Twilight

\- le pasa algo malo?- pregunta Rainbow

\- porque la vida tiene que ser tan mala contigo!- exclama pinkie a punto de empezar a llorar

La animada pony rosa se había emocionado por qué su amiga sería bendecida con una bella niña, pero al recordar de que posiblemente no viva para verla crecer todo se derrumbó en un instante y le empezó a pesar, pinkie sale corriendo del lugar y llorando

\- pinkie espera- dise Rarity siguiéndola

\- dije algo malo?, porque no me di cuenta - dise Minene

-no, pero ella ya sabía lo que será de mí, la verdad no sé por qué se pone así - responde Rainbow Dash

\- creo que se emocionó de más, pero al recordar lo que será de ti cuando nazca eso que todo el mundo se le derrumbara - Responde Applejack

\- iré a ver cómo está - dise Twilight retirándose

\- Twilight, no me digas que tú también te vas a poner en ese plan?- pregunta Rainbow

\- no, pero si ese es o no tu destino, nadie puede hacer nada para cambiarlo y tampoco eres tan mala como para terminar con la vida de tu hija - responde Twilight para finalmente irse

\- porque se ponen así ?- pregunta Rainbow

\- déjalas, creo que se les pasará pronto - dise Applejack

\- no me digan que ustedes 2 también - dise Rainbow

\- Mira Rainbow al final lo que pase y lo que decidas si sobrevives, será lo mejor para ambas- responde Flutershy

Rainbow mira a Minene.

\- de qué lado estás?- piensa Rainbow

\- del mío- responde Minene en su mente.

Horas más tarde, de regreso en la casa de Rainbow Dash.

Minene se encontraba mirando un libro especial, el libro tenía una inscripción que decía "los anillos del Apocalipsis" pero al estar en manuscrito solo ella podía entenderlo.

\- son 40 anillos de los misteriosos atributos- se decía a sí misma y los contaba en su mente

Uno de los anillos lo tenía ella, otro Rainbow Dash, otro Ayano y el Tercero Ryuk, allí eran 3 pero aún faltaban 28, ella sabía que entre esos 28, almenos 9 debían estar con el resto de los contratistas, lo que quiere decir de que aún había por lo menos 6 anillos sin dueño y sin un paradero específico, Minene decide mejor no tomarle tanta importancia a los anillos, después de todo ahora era una contratista con su contrato aún activo.

Pasaban varios días, en esos días Rainbow se la pasaba con Twilight asiendo unos arreglos legales y yendo de compras, Minene le dise que mejor no se moleste en hacer eso pero Rainbow era muy terca e insistía en que eso era asunto de ella, por lo que el hecho de estar embarazada no le impedía seguir siendo inquieta.

Sin embargo empezó a disminuir todo eso porque medida que el embarazo se asía más y más notorio los ataques de dolor eran más fuertes y más frecuentes.

El día de hoy Minene recibe una visita inesperada, ella se encontraba en el cuarto de Rainbow Dash, esta última se encontraba vomitando sangre, ella apenas y respiraba, incluso eso le estaba costando bastante, Minene solo estaba esperando a que el dolor cesara, cosa qué pasó y cuando eso pasó ella aplicó el hechizo de sanación y Rainbow por un momento volvió a tomar su apariencia original, para luego desmayarse producto de la pérdida de sangre y el intenso dolor que le provocó, dado a que estaba en su cama no le pasó nada, Minene la tapó con las cobijas.

Cuando en eso escucho un ruido proveniente de abajo, Minene decide ir a revisar pues era mejor prevenir que lamentar, Minene levanta su casco invocando su anillo, este vuela hasta donde ella y se coloca en su parche del ojo haciendo que sus ojos cambien a azul oscuro.

La pegaso cían caminaba por el pasillo sin darse cuenta de que un encapuchado la seguía, Minene se detiene y cierra los ojos.

\- Aun puedo reconocer tu presencia, Ryuk- dise Minene y atrás de ella escucha una risa.

Minene voltea y ve frente a ella a un pony con una Túnica negra con la capucha puesta.

\- jeje es un honor que aún recuerdes mi presencia Minene - responde el encapuchado y se quita su capucha dejando ver que era un unicornio de piel naranja con un toque amarillo, crin naranja y ojos morados.

\- que es lo que quieres?- pregunta Minene

\- quiero que nos vuelvas a guiar- dise el unicornio llamado Ryuk

\- eso nunca, yo ya e echo mi contrato, cuando esto se acabe quiero recuperar lo perdido sin importar que- responde Minene con un tono de voz muy inexpresivo y se da la vuelta para seguir Caminando.

\- pero Novena,Minene Ayane - dise Ryuk pero en eso minene lo apunta con su parche y casco brillando en azul.

\- si vuelves a mencionarme seré yo quien te destruya, e sido clara?- pregunta Minene a Ryuk

\- bastante clara, Bueno, nos vemos luego - dise Ryuk a punto de retirarse

\- espera- dise Minene llamando la atención del semental

\- Ayano aún está buscando a las herederas de Galadriel verdad?- pregunta Minene

\- en efecto, pero no soy idiota y no le dire donde están, pero estoy seguro que encontrará a ese par de mocosas tarde o temprano-...

Minene se queda en la Cocina de Rainbow pensando en las palabras de Ryuk, de alguna u otra forma le preocupa que algo pasara con esas 2 niñas.

\- Sonic, Perfecto idiota, no sabes lo mucho que Rainbow te necesita, lo mucho que te extraña - piensa Minene mirando la esmeralda Color azul cielo

\- Rainbow resiste un poco más, apenas van 5 meses, faltan otros 5- piensa Minene.

Pasan las semanas, Minene había tenido que recurrir a flutershy, ella tenía conocimiento en medicina por lo que la ayuda de ambas pegasos fue muy útil para los cuidados de Rainbow Dash, ellas tenían que ponerse de acuerdo por qué no podían dejarla sola, una de ellas tenía que ir por suministros y la otra quedarse a monitorear a Rainbow Dash, Lo más difícil de conseguir para Minene son algunos medicamentos y equipo médico básico, pues estos aún estaban un tanto escasos considerando que si bien la comida no era un problema, las herramientas para tratar a Rainbow si lo eran.

Pero al final no le eran difícil de conseguir, ella había hecho un acuerdo con Flash, de unirse a la nueva guardia en Ponyville, pero sólo si le pagaba con suministros de aki hasta que nazca el hijo de Rainbow.

Pasan otros 2 meses, los ataques de dolor son cada vez más frecuentes y muy fuertes, al punto que estos están presentes el 70% del día de Rainbow Dash, ella ya no puede soportar tanta tortura, ella estaba perdiendo sangre más rápido de lo que tarda en regenerarla, ni los cuidados de flutershy, la magia de Minene y la habilidad de sanación que Darcksie le dio a Rainbow son suficientes, todo eso parece una tortuga, en comparación al daño que el bebé que cada día Crecía más, más daño le provocaba a su Madre.

En este punto, el dolor ya era constante y no se detenía por nada, Rainbow estaba en su cama en posición fetal gritando de dolor, como si la estuvieran desollando (desprendiéndole la piel mientras aún está viva).

Su estómago en lugar de estar morado como un moretón como solía estar en este tipo de ataques ahora estaba morado oscuro con un tono rojizo.

La pegaso cían ya había vomitado más de 2 litros de sangre, flutershy actuó de inmediato y fue a buscar ayuda, los médicos que llegaron canalizaron a Rainbow Dash y le trasfundieron su mismo tipo de sangre esperando que así se repusiera, pero no importaba lo que hicieran, ella aún perdía sangre, si no era por el vómito era por cualquier orificio de su cuerpo que empezaba a sangrar hasta llegar al punto de que sudaba sangre, más no la lloraba.

\- lleva más de 4 horas así, no a parado y tampoco parece tener intenciones de parar- dise una enfermera revisando un pequeño monitor que le indicaba los signos vitales de Rainbow Dash

\- que es lo que aremos?- preguntan Minene y Flutershy muy preocupadas

\- ahora si, tenemos que llevarla al hospital, nosotros no podemos atenderla aki, allá tendremos todo lo necesario- responde el doctor que la estaba atendiendo

\- por...por favor...sálvenlo...- dise Rainbow en un tono de voz ahogado y tose sangre

\- Rainbow no digas eso!- dise Flutershy casi llorando

Rainbow tiembla y sujeta su vientre mientras gemía y Gritaba de dolor, ella empieza a retorcerse en la cama.

\- tiene que decidir ya!, si no eligen rápido ninguno vivirá!- dise el médico

\- yo...yo- dise Minene tartamudeando

\- Minene!, cuídala! Llévala con su padre!, pero...por favor no dejes que me olviden...!- dise Rainbow Dash mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Minene

\- Rainbow!, reacciona ya!, no puedes seguir así!- dise Minene

\- que no se me acerquen...que no me toquen...si no es para sálvarlo...- dise Rainbow y con su casco temblando deja caer una hoja de papel doblada

Rainbow trata de medio levantarse, pero inmediatamente se desvanece, los médicos van con ella y ven que había cerrado los ojos y estaba en extremo pálida.

\- Ella a caído en coma, debemos llevarla, traigan la camilla, rápido que tenemos el tiempo encima!- ordena el medico y otras 2 enfermeras salen del lugar.

El médico coloca a Rainbow para hacer le una traqueotomía, teniendo cuidado de no ahogarla con su sangre y a su vez bombeándole oxígeno.

Las enfermeras llegan y la colocan en la camilla para luego llevársela.

\- vivir o morir, la decisión es tuya - dise Flutershy muy molesta a Minene y sigue a los médicos.

Minene sólo se limita a ver cómo los médicos se llevaban a Rainbow Dash, la pegaso de crin morada mira la hoja que Rainbow dejó caer, ella la recoge y la lee.

"Si muero y no alcanzo a ponerle el nombre a mi hijo quiero que le pongas uno de estos 2.

Si es Niño, Spite Blue.

Pero si es niña, Eliza"...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Madre de Sangre

Los médicos se fueron en un Carruaje ambulancia llevándose a Rainbow al hospital de Ponyville, Rainbow Dash estaba muy mal, prácticamente se estaba muriendo, su cuerpo no dejaba de chorrear sangre por cada orificio del mismo, su piel estaba blanca y sin vida, los médicos a duras penas pudieron mantenerla con vida hasta llegar al hospital donde la atendieron de emergencia, si no hacían algo pronto moriría.

Flutershy estuvo con ella en casi todo momento excepto que fue detenida por una enfermera cuando llevaron a Rainbow a terapia intensiva, por su parte Minene no le informó a las mane 6 por el momento, no quería espantarlas a las 4, decidió mejor esperar a que todo se calmara un poco.

Después de días de tratamiento los médicos finalmente lograron estabilizar a Rainbow, pero ella seguía sin despertar.

\- señorita Flutershy, estamos perdiendo a su amiga, nos cuesta mucho mantenerla con vida - dise el médico quien estaba afuera del cuarto donde tenía a Rainbow y hablaba con flutershy

\- que sugiere?- pregunta flutershy un poco temerosa

\- Bueno, por lo que e estado revisando el embarazo de Rainbow Dash ya esta bastante desarrollado, si bien antes había oportunidad de que sobreviviera ahora esas posibilidades se reducen casi a 0, ese bebe es un ancla que la está hundiendo y llevándola lentamente asía la muerte, si no se lo sacamos ahora ella morirá - explica el médico a Flutershy

\- pero, su bebé aún no está lo suficientemente desarrollado, como para que sobreviva si lo sacan ahora- responde Flutershy

\- lo sé, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, si lo sacamos ahora es probable que ella se recupere casi al instante, pero si lo dejamos dentro no estamos seguros de lo que pueda pasar, va a estar muy débil a la hora del parto, es más que obvio que ahora que está en coma no podrá pujar, y aun sí logramos que alguna vez logre despertar si tomamos este camino - explica el médico nuevamente a Flutershy

\- dígame, qué otras opciones tenemos?- pregunta Flutershy aún temerosa

\- Bueno, está la opción de realizar una cesárea cuando el bebé esté lo suficientemente desarrollado, pero no es un hecho que ella logre vivir para entonces, aún si logra sobrevivir a ese tiempo y a la cesárea no hay garantía de que despierte, lo mejor sería sacarlo ahora, así ella despertará en cuanto se pase la anestesia de la operación - explica el doctor con un poco de pesar.

Flutershy se pone a pensar, pensar en las posibles consecuencias de cualquiera de esas 2 decisiones, ella estaba consciente de que si le sacaban el bebé ahora este no sobrevivirá por más que quisieran que lo hiciera, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que a pesar de ser grandes amigas Rainbow nunca la perdonaría, ella la culparía no por matar a su bebé si no por matar a una vida inocente.

Esto pone a la pegaso en un gran dilema, ahora la responsabilidad de la vida de Rainbow y su hija caía sobre ella, parecía que sólo podía salvar a una, las posibilidades de salvar a ambas eran casi nulas.

Flutershy estaba fuera del hospital pensando en su decisión, sabe que está va a afectara directa o indirectamente a todos, Minene llega con ella pocos minutos después.

\- que te dijo el médico?- pregunta Minene seriamente

\- prácticamente que sólo podemos salvar a una, si le sacamos él bebe ahora ella se recuperará casi al instante, ella vivirá y pronto despertará pero no hay garantía de que su hijo sobreviva- responde Flutershy a punto de entrar en llanto

\- qué más?- pregunta Minene

\- por otro lado si esperamos unos meses más y la mantenemos cómo está ahora podrán hacerle una cesárea, el bebé vivirá pero no hay garantía de que Rainbow viva- responde Flutershy

\- y qué hay de las demás como lo están tomando?- pregunta minene

\- el resto de las chicas están muy preocupadas, no quieren hablar mucho de esto pero sé que están día y noche velando por Dash, Quisa Twilight no, pero ella es madre, y como tal está muy ocupada - responde Flutershy empezando a llorar

\- entiendo, bueno con respecto a la decisión que te están obligando a tomar, creo que deberías esperar, esperar a que el hijo de Sonic y Dash esté listo para nacer - responde Minene con un tono inexpresivo

\- estás consciente de que si esperamos demasiado, ella jamás podría volver a despertar?!- pregunta Flutershy entre lágrimas

\- lo sé, pero al igual que tú sé muy bien que ella dijo que si debía dar su vida para que su hija viviera, pues que así fuera- responde Minene y se retira.

Pasan los meses, Flutershy tomó la decisión de esperar poco a poco el embarazo de Rainbow se gestaba más y más, hasta el punto en que este esté casi completado, sólo faltaba unos cuantos días para la fecha que Flutershy programó para que se le fuera realizada la cesárea a Rainbow Dash, pero en eso pasó algo que a los médicos dejó sin aliento, Rainbow despierta.

Ella despierta pero aún no recobraba por completo el conocimiento, sus ojos aún no podían distinguir nada.

\- increíble está despertando, avísenle a la señorita Flutershy- dise uno de los médicos.

Rainbow poco a poco empezaba a recobrar su visibilidad y su conciencia, ella al darse cuenta que estaba en una cama de hospital no se sorprende, pero si se sorprende de que estaba en un cuarto especial, esto hace que se exalte.

\- no puede ser?!, no no lo hicieron!- piensa Rainbow pero en eso ella se calma al ver que su hijo no había nacido

\- si,estás aki?, eso es un alivio - piensa Rainbow mientras acaricia su vientre, este ya era enorme faltaba poco para que naciera

\- necesitas a tu Madre...me necesitas...- dise Rainbow en voz baja

Dado que los niveles de sedantes, aún estaban activos ella queda nuevamente dormida, pero esta vez solo por unos minutos, pues los médicos bajan los niveles de sedantes dejándolos al 20% para que así no sintiera tanto dolor.

\- siempre supe que eras más fuerte de lo que parecías, pero también supe que eras muy tonta - se escucha una voz que Rainbow reconoce.

Ella despierta de golpe y lo primero que ve es a Flutershy quien estaba a su lado mirándola con gran seriedad en su cara.

\- puedo saber en qué rayos estabas pensando?- pregunta Flutershy con seriedad

\- como llegue aki?- pregunta confundida la pegaso cian

\- te trajimos aki, Rainbow como puedes castigarnos así?!, obligarnos a cuidarte en tu casa en esas condiciones!, sabes el infierno que pase al ver morir lenta y dolorosamente a mi amiga de la infancia! -regaña Flutershy mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas

\- lo siento Flutershy, pero realmente no tuve opción, aún que odie admitirlo no confío en Minene, sólo en ti podía confiar - responde Rainbow encogiéndose en hombros

\- está no es excusa para lo que nos hiciste pasar, nomás de imaginarlo, bueno creo que mejor no diré lo que pienso de eso - dise Flutershy respirando para calmarse

\- te repito que sólo en ti podía confiar realmente- dise Rainbow Dash

\- y qué hay de las demás?, que no todas somos amigas?- pregunta Flutershy un poco extrañada

\- todas somos amigas de Twilight, pero no necesariamente lo somos entre nosotras - responde Rainbow Dash

\- desde cuando piensas eso?- pregunta Flutershy extrañada

\- eso no importa - responde Rainbow mientras coloca un casco sobre su vientre.

\- casi mueres por ese Niño del que no sabes ni siquiera si lo quieres conservar, en verdad lo vale?- pregunta Flutershy

\- Niña- responde Rainbow

\- qué?- pregunta Flutershy

\- es una niña- responde Rainbow con una sonrisa

\- pero como lo sabes?- pregunta Flutershy

\- hay Flutershy pero que despistada, hace unos meses el médico lo dijo y desde entonces andaba pensando en nombres como toda una loca- responde Rainbow y ríe un poco

\- Bueno si es maravilloso, pero no me cambies el tema, sólo mírate, lo lograste, después de muchos meces de tortura al fin vas a tener lo que querías, hiciste sufrir a muchos con esto y no solo a ti - dise Flutershy un poco enojada

\- sí, lo siento pero no podía permitir que algo malo pasara, además si abortaba existía la posibilidad de que nunca más pudiera tener un hijo, y es por eso que tengo que ir a avisarle a Sonic que será padre - dise Rainbow y se intenta levantar nuevamente de la cama

\- que?!, acaso te has vuelto loca?, la cesárea estaba programada para dentro de unos días, no podrás ir a su mundo, probablemente nazca en la calle, además en tu condición actual lo mejor es que estés en la cama, no puedes darte el lujo de salir - dise Flutershy

\- lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme- responde Rainbow con seriedad

\- te vas a quedar o me vas a obligar a amarrarte a la cama, no seas necia no estás en condiciones de viajar, aki es el mejor lugar para que tengas a tu hijo - dise Flutershy muy seria

\- hija- recalca Rainbow

\- Bueno si, como sea, no te irás, yo no te dejaré salir - responde Flutershy

\- él tiene que saberlo - dise Rainbow Dash

\- pero que fue lo que te iso el?, debió de ser como un artista o que se yo para que después de casi un año estés tan necia con ese amorío- dise Flutershy confundida

\- no importa, Flutershy quiero que me prometas algo- dise Rainbow un tanto seria

\- qué cosa?- pregunta Flutershy

\- si llegó a morir, por favor cuida de ella, y dile que tuvo una madre 20% más genial - dise Rainbow con una leve sonrisa

\- sí, lo prometo, pero tú también prométeme algo - responde Flutershy

\- qué cosa?- pregunta Rainbow

\- quédate aki para tenerlo y te prometo que Sonic sabrá de la existencia de su hija independientemente si sigues o no con vida para entonces - dise Flutershy

Rainbow se queda pensando unos momentos pero finalmente acepta y pasa los siguientes días en el hospital, esperando el momento para su parto.

Por otro lado Flutershy fue con Twilight a firmar un testamento que Rainbow dejó, en caso de que ella muriera puso que la custodia de su hija pasara a ser de sus padres o de flutershy pero dado a que fue Flutershy la primera en ir a firmar, ahora si Rainbow moría la custodia de la niña sería de ella.

\- estás segura de querer hacer esto Flutershy?- pregunta Twilight

\- a decir verdad no - responde la pegaso amarilla

\- entonces por qué aceptaste la propuesta de Rainbow de ser nombrada la tutora legal de su hija?- pregunta Twilight

\- porque le hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla, creo que eso asen las verdaderas amigas - responde Flutershy

Twilight sonríe y le entrega los papeles a Flutershy para que ella los firme.

\- ciertamente resultaste ser la mejor amiga qué cualquier pony quisiera tener - piensa Twilight.

Las 2 se quedan platicando unos momentos, cuando en eso a Twilight le llega una carta por medio del fuego mágico de Spike, esto no la sorprendió pues ella lo mandó con Rainbow para mantenerla informada del estado de su amiga, Twilight abre el pergamino con su magia y lo lee, al quitar el pergamino de su cara esta era de completo shock

\- Twilight, que es lo que te pasa?, que dise esa carta?- pregunta Flutershy un poco confundida.

\- reúne a las demás!, vallan al hospital de Ponyville, FLASH VIGILA A LAS NIÑAS!- grita Twilight

\- a la orden - se escucha

\- Twilight, me quieres decir que está pasando?- pregunta Flutershy ya alterada

Twilight voltea y le dice  
\- Rainbow, está dando a luz ahora-...

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Ponyville

En el quirófano, Rainbow se encontraba recostada en la camilla, Minene era la única presente en ese momento, Rainbow respiraba agitadamente y sudaba frío.

Uno de los médicos toma un bisturí pero otro lo detiene.

\- deja que haga efecto la anestesia idiota!- le grita su compañero

\- no tienen tiempo, ella está muriendo!- les grita Minene a ambos

El médico del bisturí miraba Rainbow y minene también la mira.

\- No hay tiempo! Sáquenlo! Ahora!- grita Rainbow

El médico se apresura y ase la incisión en el lugar marcado, Rainbow da un desgarrador grito de dolor, el médico aún no terminaba de hacer el corte, ese primer corte fue el más doloroso que Rainbow sintió.

El médico usa unas pinzas para separar los músculos abdominales, Rainbow nuevamente grita de dolor podía sentir como si la estuvieran mutilando pero esta vez era parcialmente cierto, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas producto del intenso dolor del parto y la cirugía, el médico introduce sus cascos en el cuerpo de Rainbow abriéndose paso entre sus órganos, la sangre de Rainbow empezaba a escurrir a montones, el médico finalmente abre el útero de Rainbow y le saca al bebé, Cubierto de sangre.

La visión de Rainbow se hace cada vez más borrosa y su respiración cada vez más lenta, pero finalmente el dolor de parto cesó, ella escucha un llanto, la pegaso voltea y ve a un médico cargando al bebé y a Minene a su lado.

\- es Eliza - dise Minene sonriendo aún que no se apreciaba bien por el cubre boca.

El médico acerca el bebé a su Madre, Rainbow mira a su hija, una pegaso de piel cían, su crin era de los maravillosos colores del arcoíris, sus ojos eran rosas, era idéntica a Rainbow pero había algo extraño, las puntas de su cabello eran color azul oscuro, al igual que su cola era completamente azul oscuro, como el pelaje de Sonic en forma pony.

Ella no lo distinguía bien pero sus alas tenían plumas que alternaban entre el azul cían y el azul oscuro.

Rainbow aún con su visión borrosa mira a su hija y una lágrima sale por su mejilla, el ver a esa niña le hacía sentir algo extraño en su interior pero no era nada desagradable, era todo lo contrario.

Rainbow sonríe levemente.

\- ah...es...hermosa- dise Rainbow en voz baja

El médico con cuidado coloca a la niña en el pecho de su madre, Rainbow la abraza con delicadeza, podía sentir el latido del pequeño corazón de la niña, ella sonríe al verla.

Pero de repente siente que algo truena en su interior, el crujido también lo escucha la bebe por lo que empieza a llorar nuevamente, Rainbow ase un leve gesto de dolor.

El médico retira a la bebe y procede a limpiarla mientras que otro se encargaba de cocerla Rainbow desvía la mirada de Minene y los médicos, ella se queda mirando al vacío con una sonrisa en su cara, la sonrisa poco a poco se desvaneció y dio paso a un rostro inexpresivo, la vida en sus ojos lentamente se estaba apagando.

\- Rainbow?,RAINBOW?!- Exclama minene y mueve a Rainbow

Un médico mira a un monitor y ve que aún tenía pulso en el corazón, los médicos se apresuran y le colocan oxígeno Minene se dirige a uno de los cajones y saca una jeringa, ella la usa y extrae su sangre su sangre era de color morado, Minene le entrega la jeringa a un médico.

\- qué es esto?- pregunta el médico

\- es la llave para que siga viva, confía en mi ella vivirá- dise Minene

El médico trae un desinfectante quirúrgico y lo unta en el pecho que Rainbow la clava la aguja e inyecta la sangre de Minene, por otro lado el resto de los médicos hacían todo lo posible por reanimarla.

\- Debería funcionar- piensa Minene.

Mientras ellos estaban ocupados en eso no se percataron de que Flutershy estaba afuera del quirófano observando y había escuchado todo, ella deja el traje y sale de los quirófanos, ella llega a la sala de espera allí puede ver que estaban en el resto de las manes esperando su noticia.

Flutershy sólo mantenía la mirada baja, ella se deja caer de rodillas y se tapa la cara explotando en llanto, el resto de las manes sienten su pesar como un proyectil que les callo de repente.

\- no...Sobrevivió...- dise Twilight entre cortada y baja la mirada

Todas se quedan en completo shock, Flutershy corre donde Applejack y la abraza Mientras llora en su pecho, Applejack la abraza para consolarla y se quita su sombrero dejando caer unas lágrimas también.

La crin de pinkie se alacía y al igual que Flutershy empieza a llorar, en esta ocasión ella y Rarity se abrazan y las 2 lloran desconsoladamente.

Twilight mira a Spike, el dragón nota los cristalinos ojos de Twilight, sin previo aviso Twilight lo toma y lo abraza Spike corresponde él abrazo confundido y pudo sentir las lágrimas de Twilight.

De regreso en el quirófano.

Minene asía presión sobre el pecho de Rainbow.

\- Todavía no estás muerta!, todavía no estás muerta!, vamos!, vamos!- grita Minene repitiendo ese proceso

Minene se separa y susurra.

-Ade Due Damballa. Dame el poder te lo suplico!  
Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte.  
Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.  
Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette.  
Endelieu pour du boisette damballa

Ade Due Monroy. Dame el poder que te estoy pidiendo,Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte.  
Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.  
Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette.  
Endelieu pour du boisette renacer

Ade Due Monroy . Dame que te estoy pidiendo  
Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte.  
Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.  
Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette.  
Endelieu pour du boisette dam Monroy.

Despierta!- conjura Minene mirando a Rainbow

\- despierta!- dise Minene.

Sin que ella sólo supiera o más bien sin que ella pudiera detectarlo, su sangre realmente había surgido efecto, esta había entrado en el sistema de Rainbow, empezando a cubrirlo pero de manera silenciosa.

Rainbow se retorcía mientras Gemía y gritaba de dolor pero este acto ante los ojos de los médicos no era detectado.

Más tarde esa noche, los médicos habían llevado el cuerpo de Rainbow a otra área del hospital, uno de ellos hacia unos apuntes y el otro hacia los procedimientos médicos, primero le cerró sus ojos, luego prosiguió a limpiar su cuerpo.

Por su parte Minene estaba en la sala de espera.

\- creo que llegue muy tarde, no se supone que este tan quieta luego de eso, no idiota!, escucha su mortal corazón- piensa Minene

De regreso con los médicos.

Uno de ellos coloca una bata color blanco en la pegaso y un brazalete negro en uno de sus cascos, luego los junta de manera que los 2 están unidos en su pecho, como un último detalle con un cepillo le peina su cabello.

Los médicos salen del lugar dejando a Rainbow en ese frío cuarto para dar los informes a sus superiores.

Dado a que se habían ido ninguno de los 2 nota que su heridas de hemorragias aún visibles empezaban a desaparecer, lentamente su descoló cabello empezaba retomar sus brillantes colores de arcoíris, la verdad es que no lo sabía pero la sangre de minene estaba haciendo aún su efecto, esta recorría todos su organismo, esta llegó a sus huesos reparándole las fracturas, cerrando las fuentes de las hemorragias y regenerando el tejido.

Su pálida piel lentamente retornaba su color azul cielo y las ojeras de esta prácticamente desaparecieron.

Nadie lo sabía pero en ese estado entre vegetal e invernadero ella estaba viendo por su mente muchos recuerdos felices, algunos de su infancia y adolescencia con flutershy, otros de sus años de amistad con Twilight y las demás.

Sin que ella lo supiera las mane 6 la estaban mirando pero no tristes si no sorprendidas, sorprendidas de que estuviera justo como estaba antes de empezar todo el embarazo y no en un estado Vegetal como los médicos había dicho, la única que no estaba presente era Flutershy ella estaba en la sala de espera con Spike cargando a la hija de Rainbow Dash.

En el cuarto frío minene era la que miraba detenidamente a Rainbow como si la  
Estuviera examinando y como si desconfiara de ella.

Minene mira los cerrados ojos de Rainbow,  
Ella retira su parche de su otro ojo para así poder ver mejor y así se queda mirando directamente a los cerrados ojos de Rainbow Dash.

Minene baja la mirada, cuando ase eso, los párpados y Rainbow Dash se abren de repente, dejando ver sus brillantes y vivos...ojos...rosados.

...


End file.
